


Starfucker

by gundamoocow



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Dildos, Dubious Consent, Eggs, Fucking Machines, Kylo is a little mean, M/M, Object Insertion, Oviposition, putitinhux
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-11
Updated: 2016-06-11
Packaged: 2018-07-14 12:22:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7170866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gundamoocow/pseuds/gundamoocow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kylo Ren follows a suspicious noise and finds a secret room. When he makes it inside, he can't quite believe his eyes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Starfucker

**Author's Note:**

> The idea for this fic came out of dildodiscourse2k16 on tumblr. It's not my fault.
> 
> A visual reference and inadvertent prompt for this fic can be found [here](http://first-disorder.tumblr.com/post/145622629684/i-had-a-thought-about-the-whole-alien-dick-loving). Consult it as often as you need to while reading.

The sound was what alerted Kylo that something was off before anything else. The door behind which the pained shout originated was unremarkable; this was neither the prisoner interrogation area nor anyone's living quarters. As far as Kylo knew, behind this door was nothing more than a supply room. He paused in front of the door, trying to gather whether the source of the unusual noise was something to be concerned about. Some mechanic getting themselves caught in whirring machinery was not his problem.

Another shout came. More of a broken cry, this time. There was something familiar about it, and it took less than a second for Kylo to realise that the voice belonged to General Hux. Kylo smirked beneath his mask. If the irritating General was in the process of meeting his demise with Kylo entirely free from blame, Kylo wanted to be there to witness it.

He boldly tried the door. It was locked, as he suspected. Swiftly, he overrode the lock and stepped inside, expecting to see Hux at the business end of someone else's weapon. Instead, two paces behind the door, there was only a featureless wall. The door slid shut behind him, and Kylo found himself enclosed in the dark, empty space. There was something strange about this. With his sense of sight gone and the bustle of the corridor muffled, Kylo became acutely aware of a regular, rotary sort of sound, and a low, guttural groan coinciding with each cycle. The sounds were coming from directly ahead of him.

Someone had obviously taken great pains to conceal what had to be a makeshift torture chamber. Kylo wondered who was responsible. Hux's was the only presence he sensed nearby, just beyond the wall. Perhaps there was a droid in there with him.

Kylo ran his fingers along the edges of the false wall on the assumption that there was a hidden button somewhere. Soon, he would find it and burst in to see Hux's presumably dying breaths. Kylo could sense Hux's distress rising as he tapped and pressed on the panel. Finally, he found it near the top right corner. A small red square briefly lit up, and the door slid open, revealing--

Kylo staggered backwards at the incomprehensible scene before him.

He had been right; it was Hux.

Hux's clothes were off. He gripped a black metal frame with one hand, while his other hand and his parted knees rested on a similarly coloured mat. Some soft bonds secured his legs into place, and a slight sheen showed off his muscles, tense from the exertion of maintaining his position. Behind him was the source of the rotary sound, a machine of a kind Kylo had never encountered before. It was composed of a mix of black and metallic parts, with a gearing system visible, but sealed behind a transparent barrier. It looked elegantly designed, for what it was.

And what a thing it was.

The purpose of the machine was obvious. An arm extended out towards Hux, and on the end of that arm was a mind-bogglingly enormous purple and pink dildo. At present, it was withdrawing slowly, and Kylo's eyes widened as the dildo grew wider and wider before tapering again, while Hux scrambled to get a hold of the small remote in front of him. Before the dildo could withdraw completely, it pushed back in and Hux fumbled, knocking the remote to the floor as he clearly tried to stifle whatever humiliating sound was trying to leave his throat.

Hux stared up at Kylo, utterly horrified, as Kylo bent down and picked up the remote.

Any thoughts of wanting the General dead were instantly vapourised. No, this was a _far_ better fate. Killing a rival or an enemy brought one-time satisfaction. _Blackmail_ was something Kylo would be able to return to over and over, and oh what blackmail this was.

Kylo knelt down, keeping his eyes level with Hux's.

"You want this, don't you?" Kylo taunted, holding the small device just out of Hux's reach.

Hux opened his mouth to speak, but the machine pulled back again and Hux dropped his head as his breath heaved. After Hux didn't manage to utter anything except pathetic stifled moans for the next two cycles of the machine, Kylo looked down Hux's body to find his swollen cock hanging between his legs, long and hard with fresh gobs of clear liquid leaking from the tip. A gentle prod at Hux's mind revealed strong arousal and shame, with the shame only feeding his arousal.

Interesting. The high and mighty General Hux craved debasement.

As Hux gradually lost the ability to silence himself, Kylo reached out and ran his gloved finger over the pool of liquid on the mat. He rubbed the mildly viscous fluid between his thumb and forefinger before wiping it on Hux's side. Hux groaned the moment Kylo touched him. Kylo's instinct was to jerk his hand away, but at that instant, the dildo pushed into Hux again and Kylo felt all the little minute twitches of Hux's muscles as Hux adjusted to the intrusion for the short time before the dildo withdrew again.

Kylo glanced at the machine again, then stood up, deciding to examine it up close. The gearing system was familiar. He'd caught glimpses of it in Hux's mind, a long time ago, but quickly dismissed the images as uninteresting. It wasn't up to Kylo to police Hux's engineering designs.

Now there was a thought.

"Did you design this just to fuck yourself with it?" Kylo mused as he watched the inhumanly large dildo disappear into Hux. Even the thinner part of it was the size of Kylo's fist. How long had it taken to work that into himself?

Hux probably couldn't answer Kylo's question if he wanted to. Instead, his entire body jerked, and he screamed brokenly. This must have been what Kylo heard before, through two layers of walls. A peek into Hux's mind didn't show any pain, only a rush of pleasure. Did he just orgasm? Kylo leaned to the side, searching the mat for any splatters of come and finding none.

Perhaps Hux needed a little more. Kylo remembered the remote in his other hand and examined it. There was a knob and several buttons. The purpose of the knob was obvious. Kylo immediately turned it up. The response of the machine wasn't immediate; it slowly accelerated as Hux noisily moaned and panted. Then Hux called out the first coherent word Kylo heard from him since he entered this secret room of his.

"Lube!"

Somewhat sympathetic to Hux's plight, Kylo turned the knob back down and searched the space around him for a bottle or a tube.

Hux made several choked-off sounds before managing to gasp out "white" and "button" between several strained whimpers. Kylo looked down at the remote and pushed the only white button there was. The machine responded instantly, squirting lubricant from a set of nozzles just behind the base of the dildo. The lube went everywhere, over the dildo itself, onto Hux's ass, and on the mat below.

Impressive. Hux really thought this through.

After several thrusts of the machine to spread the lube out, Kylo turned the knob up again and stood back as the machine picked up speed. The humongous dildo thrusted into Hux mercilessly, Hux's body rocking violently with every thrust. Now the straps around his legs made sense; without them, Hux would probably get pushed forward on the mat.

Or maybe not. As Kylo observed the debauched spectacle before him, he began to notice the subtleties -- Hux's cries, which were now obviously cries of pleasure rather than pain, Hux struggling to push back against the dildo despite the immense force of it driving into him -- it was surprisingly erotic, even though Kylo could never imagine himself in Hux's position. _No_ , Kylo reconsidered. The enjoyment he was deriving from this was in watching the prim and pompous General thoroughly humiliated. Nothing more.

"How often do you do this?" Kylo asked harshly. "Whenever you can't get a real person to fuck you?"

Kylo had no idea whether his questions were even registering. Hux was gone. His head hung low and his eyes were scrunched closed. His wheezy, gasping breaths made him sound like he was running sprints, not getting fucked by an artificial cock. Suddenly, Hux's eyes flew open and he cried out, throwing his head back as his body jolted violently. Kylo leaned in with interest, not wanting to miss Hux's depraved orgasm, but again, nothing happened. 

"Why?" Kylo questioned when he realised what Hux was doing. "Think I'll leave it on to torture you after you come?"

He did have half a mind to take the remote and just leave him there. Someone would eventually discover him, and then the story would spread like wildfire. However, that would deprive Kylo of his newly gained power over Hux. That, and he wasn't averse to seeing this again in the future.

"I won't," Kylo added after Hux didn't reply. "I promise you that."

Hux relaxed, cautiously, as much as he could with the dildo still pounding into him relentlessly.

"Go on," Kylo nudged. "Be a good General and come for me."

Hux's head snapped towards Kylo. His piercing glare was more venomous than Kylo had ever seen. He grinned at the victory, under his mask. Hux could glare all he wanted, but there was no way in the galaxy that Kylo could take it seriously while Hux's body jerked back and forth with the movements of a machine designed for fucking.

Now that he had Hux's attention, Kylo made a show of looking down at the remote in his hand. "I wonder what this does?" He asked casually. The red and green buttons were probably stop and go, but the blue button lacked explanation.

The angry glare quickly disappeared from Hux's face, his eyes widening in terror. "No," he whispered, his voice hoarse. "Ren, please--"

Hux breaking through his silence to beg was more than enough for Kylo. He pushed the blue button without hesitation. The machine sounds changed immediately, slowing the thrusting almost to a halt. Kylo walked closer to the machine, trying to balance a good view of Hux's reactions along with the action of the dildo itself. The dildo was perched around a third of the way into Hux, just before the widest part. It was barely moving now, compared to earlier. Hux, meanwhile, was shivering. Kylo dipped into his mind and was immediately overwhelmed by a wave of nervous anticipation emanating outwards. Something that Hux wanted very badly was about to happen, and he was mortified that it was about to happen in front of Kylo.

Kylo stared so intently at the dildo that he thought his vision was playing tricks on him when a small ripple passed across the dildo's surface. Another wave of ripples came, and soon the whole surface was undulating. Hux panted and gasped for air as the undulations intensified. The dildo pushed in further and started changing shape, its bulbous point travelling towards the tip as if something inside it was moving. Kylo watched in awe as the widest bit disappeared into Hux.

Hux panted and grunted and keened, finally crying out, louder than he had so far as the now rather thinner dildo withdrew completely. Something-- It left _something_ , inside of him. Kylo quickly peered into Hux's raw, gaping hole to see a smooth, translucent object slowly sinking deeper into him.

In the meantime, Hux collapsed forwards, his head resting on the mat and arms hiding his face as he slowly caught his breath. His ass was still in the air, thanks to the bindings holding his rear end in place. A generous quantity of come lay in a puddle beneath him.

Kylo wasn't sure what to do next.

Quietly, he placed the remote down next to Hux's head. If Hux had managed to strap himself into this contraption on his own, then he could get out of it on his own. Kylo had better things to do, such as go back to his quarters and jerk off. Maybe he would think about Hux. It was acceptable, with Hux in this position.

"I'll see you on the bridge," Kylo said casually before leaving the room, wondering if Hux would still be carrying anything inside of him when his shift started in several hours time.

**Author's Note:**

> If it wasn't obvious, the fucking machine is called _Starfucker_ , and there are most certainly many interchangeable dildo attachments. Hux is really proud of it.
> 
> ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯
> 
> You can find me on [tumblr](https://agent-nemesis.tumblr.com/).


End file.
